The Life of a Vampire
by SeyrinMalyer
Summary: Kankri is a teenage vampire, and goes through life struggles, wishing that every day he was normal. Also, trying to hide this secret from his newly acquired boyfriend, Cronus Ampora, but his little brother, Karkat, is trying everything to let this secret "accidentally slip out" and ruin their relationship so he can get his brother back.
1. Chapter 1

You've wondered for a while if anyone takes notice to you, especially with those giant fangs and that much paler skin that shouldn't go un-noticed. Because it is not normal for a human to have this color skin, but you are not a human, you're a vampire. That's right you are a blood sucking vampire, and no you do not sparkle. It's ridiculous how many times your brother, Karkat, has tried to shove you outside during daylight to see if you would shimmer like those fairy, vampire things that are in no way vampires, in Twilight.

Your brother is totally into those romance stories, and sometimes it gets on your nerve, even though you love he is enjoying the world of literature. For Pete's sake he's even asked you to turn him, and on more than one occasion, it's simply ridiculous, even if he is your personal blood bank (the main reason you won't turn him).

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and besides being the teen vampire you are, you are a very literate, smart, outgoing person. You love people and adore the knowledge of life and what it has to offer, even if most of the people you try to enlighten about certain subjects find you annoying. To you it's downright triggering and rude, they should be grateful to know someone willing to share such knowledge.

There is one person who seems to care about your lectures though, and surprisingly he doesn't know your secret, Cronus Ampora. Even though he flirts with every attractive person in sight, you have the biggest crush on him, not only because he's hot in every way imaginable, he's actually really sweet once you break through that flirtatious wall of his, You make it seem that you don't want romance though , which obviously isn't true. Very often, you think if doing romantic things with Cronus, like dancing with him, or going out on a picnic under the moonlight.

It seems like it would be a very slim chance to be with him though, mostly because of his commitment problems, and you don't think he would see you as attractive. Hey, who knows though, a miracle might happen and he may fall for you. Just thinking about all the things you would do together makes your heart flutter, and a light blush dust your freckled cheeks.

"Hey dumbass," you're all of a sudden pulled out of your romantic thoughts when your brother yells at you rudely. You want to immediately apologize but he interrupts you by asking you to order pizza because he's hungry, and he very well knows you hate it. You just roll your eyes and pull out your phone, it's not worth arguing with him.

As soon as the pizza man gets here you immediately retreat to your room to go study some more on random subjects. You already did all your homework, you just want to re-read some old books that you've read so many times. Until, your little brother decides to bother you once again, sometimes you want to strangle the kid.

He slams the door open without even knocking and sits next to you on your bed to see what you're doing, knowing that he does not care a single bit and nudges you. "Kankri," he says in a soft tone, but you still don't look up, or even acknowledge his existence. He just lays his head on your shoulder "are you hungry, I admit, I was a bit rude earlier in asking for food. I should have gotten it myself."

Immediately, you can tell he's upset about something and you close your book and look at him, but he just sighs and hugs you. After a few seconds of silence you decide to finally speak, "yes, I'm thirsty, but what's the matter, you seem upset about something. Did Terezi make you upset again?"

Ah, Terezi Pyrope, the crush of your brother, also the one who constantly breaks his heart on a regular basis. She's a smart one, except for the fact that she leads him on then rubs it in his face that Dave Strider is the one she really loves. Now Dave, you aren't too fond of the guy, he's nice but there are some things about him that just tick you off. Karkat is also his "best bro," you have absolutely no idea why the hell Karkat is Best Friends with the guy, you certainly wouldn't, but this isn't your decision.

Karkat sighs again, "yeah," he says quietly obviously hoping you won't do the rant on celibacy and how it would benefit him, again. You know this because that's what you always do, even though you aren't celibate anymore. Your view on that changed after you were turned into a vampire a long time ago. You have to have multiple ways of getting your food when Karkat isn't around after all.

"I think I'm just give up on her, I'm fucking done with her mind crushing bullshit," Karkat continues, snuggling up to you as he curses, then hugging you around your waist. You very awkwardly hug your brother back, only putting one arm around his shoulders, this only causes him to hug you tighter something you did not want. You want to comfort him, but when it comes to your brother it's a little weird, considering he's normally pissed at you for no reason or he's screaming curse words and insults in your face. As much as he gets angry with you, you still love him, and still want to comfort him whenever he needs it.

Your other arm wraps around his small frame and you properly hug him, and he nuzzles you in return. "By the way," he says quietly, the sound of his voice making you look down at him in question, before he finishes. "Cronus is here"

You push him away, "Why the hell didn't you tell me!" Immediately, you rush out of the room and down to the front door where he's patiently waiting for you, leaned against the wall and chewing on a toothpick. You blush because he looks very attractive, but when doesn't he.

"I'm so sorry Cronus, my brother didn't tell me you were here," you say in a panicked voice as you rush down the stairs, almost tripping over your own feet. He immediately jolts and gets ready to catch you, and you fall into his arms, and look up at him only to freak out and your face flushes. You can tell because it's warm, really warm actually, and he's smiling at you. Oh god you hope he's not smiling like that because you're blushing, why do these things always happen to you.

Cronus helps you stand up properly, and you immediately look down in embarrassment, "I'm sorry I'm clumsy," you apologize, still keeping your eyes glued to the floor. A few awkward silent seconds pass where you are both just standing there by the front door, no words, no eye contact. Indeed it happens to be, well, very awkward.

"Chief," Cronus, thankfully, breaks the silence pulling you into a hug that seems a bit too friendly, "is it alright if I spend the night? My Dad got mad at me again, and all my friends said that I can't. You're my last hope."

Your heart pretty much stops when he asks, and you're pretty sure that he's able to see your blush because he chuckled softly. Oh crap, what if he knows you have a crush on him? What if he wants to sleep in your bed? What if…what if…what if.

Shit, you've got to stop thinking, you're getting yourself more flustered, and that is not good because you can't find your words and you're fidgety. Awkwardly you hug him back, nod to the question he asked, and he squeezes you a little, causing you to squeak. "Thanks Chief," he says softly, nuzzling his face into your hair, alright this is way too friendly, and you sort of move away.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed," you ask, you have no idea why you said it, but you did which was embarrassing and you curse quietly to yourself. He lets go of you and picks up a duffle bag that you hadn't noticed before. How long was he planning on staying with you? That seemed like awfully a lot of stuff for one night.

"Sure chief that sounds cool. Where's your room," He looks around and slings the bag over his shoulders, it looked heavy, but a jock like him could handle it. Your head turns to the stairs, and you step closer to him, and he looks down at you, and you admire his gorgeous look. His eyes were piercing blue with a tint of purple, he had the cutest freckles, and oh god that smile. It was so sexy, you almost couldn't stop yourself from kissing him. Almost.

Your eyes flutter and you sigh softly, he was so handsome. "It's upstairs," you say softly, "Follow me." Finally, you manage to snap out of your little phase and start to walk up the stairs, Cronus following close behind. Hopefully you don't trip again.

Once you two are in your room you shut the door and look around for any mess that you left un-attended. Thankfully it was spick and span like it normally is, you hate when it's dirty, and it's embarrassing when you have unexpected guests like right now. Even though things such as unexpected guests don't happen very often.

You walk over to your twin sized bed and sit on it, "you won't mind sharing this will you? I'm sorry it's not the best bed for two people." You look up at him for an answer, and oh fuck he's looking right at you, look away Kankri, look away. For some reason you can't, and you're eyes stay glued to his. "Yeah chief, it'll be perfect," He smirks, a light blush dusting those freckle covered cheeks." I like to hold onto things in my sleep anyways."

In response you say nothing, and he takes a seat next to you as you play with the fabric of your blanket. "He Kanny," He says softly, "I don't mean for this to be rude, but I know your secret."

"Wait, what secret?"

You freeze when the words slip from his lips, and you're crossing you're fingers that he doesn't know the one secret you've been trying to hide. Obviously, who wants a vampire as their friend, crush, or whatever you are to him. That's right, no one wants that except for obsessed twilight freaks.

He pulls you into a hug and his lips rest inches from touching your ear, "that you have a major crush on me." Alright that's still pretty bed, because now you're flustered as hell you're lost for words, and you have the biggest flush on your face, followed by a ridiculously embarrassing look. This is so embarrassing it hurts, literally,

Hesitantly, you hug back and he kisses your cheek which only makes you blush more, if that's even possible. "Um, h-how did you find that out," you manage to choke out through that lump in your throat, while snuggling up to him. You may as well take this opportunity while you have it, because there is no denying that you you're in love with this popular, rebellious, jock.

"You make it pretty obvious doll," he kisses your nose next, then the corner of your mouth. This is getting way out of hand, and you have to pull away from him, or things are just going to get worse. You swallow hard and look at your lap, "Alright, yes I do have a crush on you, actually I'm in love with you, but," your eyes flicker up for about a half a second to look at him before they're looking at your lap again. "Um…that does not give you the right to invade my personal space without my say so, it could have been triggering to someone if this was not me" you breath out quietly while brining your legs up onto the bed and hugging them to your chest.

Cronus lets out a chuckle and brushes a hair that's hanging in your face out of the way, "sorry 'bout that chief, I'll make sure to ask next time." You lift your head up to look at him again and see that he's smiling at you warmly. Shyly, you return the gesture then hug him around the waist, "are you hungry?"

"Hell yeah, thought you'd never ask," he grins, and hugs you back tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple days since Cronus has been staying with you, and surprisingly it hasn't been that bad. The only downside to all this is that he snores quite loudly, and you're a pretty light sleeper. Otherwise he is a very nice person to have around, it's been very hard to not suck his blood, especially since your brother has been avoiding you which leaves you very thirsty.

At the moment you are at the dining room table, looking over your homework to see if there are any errors before you turn them in before school today. Cronus is eating a bowl of cereal next to you and occasionally he glances over to see what you are doing, only to go back to eating. As for Karkat, he is sitting as far away from you as possible, he's angrily moving his half eaten, soggy, cereal around in his bowl, and occasionally huffing as he looks up at the two of you, even though you aren't even interacting.

You stand up suddenly, and walk over to Karkat while putting your hands on your curvy hips. "I would like to talk to you before we have to leave for school," you say calmly, folding your arms across your bare chest, since you neither of the three of you have gotten dressed yet. Cronus doesn't seemed fazed by the fact that you're getting up and taking your brother to another room, he just continues to eat his cereal.

Karkat groans and stands up as well then stomps from the kitchen, to the living room, then up the stairs to his room. Calmly, you follow him and once you two are in your room you pin him up against the wall, and he looks away angrily. "Sorry," you apologize softly as your lips brush against his neck, your teeth grazing against his soft, sweet skin. He rewards you with a soft groan of pleasure "you didn't have to make it seem like you were going to beat the fucking shit out of me Kankri," he says softly.

You let out a soft chuckle and press your hips against his, and kiss where you are planning to bite. Sucking your brother's blood was always a dirty process, and many would find this sick on so many levels. Sometimes you even hesitate for those reasons, and you now being in a relationship with Cronus may be the big issue of his attitude towards you.

"I don't want him to get suspicious." You murmur against his neck. "He still doesn't know my secret." Your hips move against his in a smooth sexual motion, causing both of you to moan quietly as you get ready to suck his blood. It hurts, you know it hurts to have to two giant fangs sink into such sensitive areas to have blood taken for you, which is why you use such a sexual process on your brother, sadly.

Once you feel he is able to handle the pain you stop grinding against him and push your fangs into his skin, feeling his delicious blood leak through your teeth. It takes a few minutes for you to get your fill since you haven't had a drink in a couple days. Karkat is going to be very dizzy for at least an hour, poor kid.

Blood beads up from the two wounds once you pull away and you happily lick it up before licking your lips clean. "Thank you, your blood is delicious as ever," you smirk, turning away to walk out of his room so you can go get dressed. There is about an hour till the bus comes, so you decide that you should quickly take care of yourself in the shower before doing anything else.

"Kankri," Karkat says softly after knocking on the door, "can we shower together?" The door opens a little and you fold your pajama pants, and just toss your boxers in the laundry. Karkat shyly walks in then shuts the door and locks it knowing you're going to say yes. This happens almost every time after you drink his blood, but this dirty habit is going to have to stop soon now that you're with Cronus.

He takes no hesitation to undress, you refrain from looking at him to the best of your ability and play with your auburn hair. Once your brother is done getting undressed he pads across the smooth white tile to you and reaches up to kiss your lips passionately, and you can feel how hard he is along with everything else about him as he presses himself against your thigh. No matter how many times you two have done this you can't hold back the dark blush that spreads across your cheeks and to the tips of your ears.

Karkat breaks the kiss and grabs your hand "come on before Cronus decides he wants to shower," Karkat growls softly then walks over to the shower and turns on the water so it can heat up. You walk up behind him and hug him "Karkat, we after this we should start to tone down what we do together. I love you as my little brother, and I'm in a committed relationship now," you breath softly against his shoulder and you can hear him huff.

"I knew you were going to say that," he says softly, his hands resting on yours as you lay your head on his tan lightly freckled shoulders. The both of you were of Latino heritage, so you had darker skin along with chocolate brown eyes. People mistake you for twins a lot, but the only things different about you is your hair colors, his being a dark brown, almost black, and yours being the red brown. Another thing is that he has a more stocky body type while yours is more curvy and lean, and the small height difference since you are two years apart from him.

Softly, you kiss his shoulder as before he pulls up the nob for the shower, then looks at you with a small smile on his face. Karkat rarely smiles, and it's very hard to get him too, but when he does it's a really special thing. Especially when he smiles at you, it's like gold to you and you treasure every moment that your brother is smiling.

After a few seconds pass you decide to let go of him so he can actually get in the shower, you getting in immediately after him. You jump a little as the water hits your body, then relax as you warm up while looking at your brother. He still has a hard on, so he must be in some pain, or at least very uncomfortable. You notice he blushes when he sees you checking him out, it's adorable how awkward he is during this, well never mind he's always adorable and awkward.

Karkat grabs your hand and pulls you towards him gently so he can wrap his arms around you. A smile tugs across your lips and you kiss his wet forehead and continue peppering kisses down to his cheek and to his lips. When you feel him kissing back you tilt your head more so that you are able to deepen the kiss, gasping when you feel Karkat rubbing himself against you.

He takes the chance of your lips parting to sneak his tongue into your mouth, exploring what he knows all too well, his hands sliding down your slippery skin and to your ass. Another gasp escapes your lips followed by a soft needy moan as he continues to rub his length against your own. Your hips soon sync with the smooth, desperate, motion, both of you now moaning sweetly into the passionate, heated kiss.

Your hand slides up the back of his neck, and you bury your fingers into his dark, wet, hair and you're now fighting Karkat's tongue back into his mouth so that you can have a turn. All your talking pays off and you push by him and into his warm mouth. The tip of your tongue runs along his almost perfect teeth, from years of braces, then along his own tongue once again, tangling them together and feeling the vibration of his whimper as you tug on his silky damp hair.

Both of you pant heavily through your noses, and one of his hands leaves your butt to wrap around both of your cocks, and squeezing them lightly. You break the kiss immediately so you can let out a desperate feminine moan followed by an, "Oh god Karkat. Yes!" Right now, you aren't even caring about how loud you two are being, even though Karkat is actually pretty quiet, so you're the one being loud. If Cronus hears, you'll just have to make something up you guess, because you are way too turned on to even think about stopping.

Speaking of stopping, Karkat has taken his hand away from the both of you and rested it on your hip, his hips have also stopped grinding against you. "Wh-why did you stop," you're half lidded eyes meet his and he's smirking like he has something planned. Of course, if he has that look, he obviously has something in mind for the both of you.

"Turn around," he demands while completely letting go of you, and practically forcing you to turn around. You struggle a little and blush a lot "Karkat, we haven't done this in a shower. What if I slip? What if you slip? Wh-"

"Shhh, it'll be fine Kankri just let me do the work."

Hesitantly, you nod before doing as you were told and turning around, bending over slightly as you place your hands on the wall, and this does not feel one bit safe. "Karkat this doesn't feel safe, plus we have never even gone this far. I would rather do oral like we usually do," you murmur, while standing back up and turning around again. You feel he's going to get really upset, but he nods with a small smile on his face as if he understands.

"We don't have much time Kankri so who's first," Karkat huffs, while standing back under the water. To answer the question you kneel down in front of him and take a deep breath, saying no words before you kiss the head with your soft, wet lips. You look up to see the expression and his eyes are gently closed as the water runs over his face, his mouth his parted slightly and his hair is partly in his face. A smile tugs across your lips as you admire him for a bit before you go back to concentrating on sucking him off.

You open your mouth and take only the tip of his dick in, swirling your tongue along the tip, and the taste of pre-cum washing over your tongue. His hands reach down to grip your soaking wet hair, letting out a low groan as you lick the little slit with a smirk. He always hates when you tease him like this, but you always get the hottest reactions, plus begging, which is a major turn on to you.

"Kankri, god dammit stop teasing," he growls softly while pulling at your hair a bit which makes whimper. You stop and look up at him with a glare, waiting for an apology, because fuck that really hurt. Of course he's too stubborn to apologize so instead of going back to pleasing him you reach down to wrap your hand around your aching cock, letting out a sigh of relief as you give it the attention it needed.

The heat of Karkat's glare can be felt over the warmth of the shower as you neglect him, which makes you smirk as you start to jerk yourself off on the floor of the tub. "Fine, fucking be that way selfish dick stain," he hisses, and you look up at him to see that he's grabbed ahold of his own dick. Once you see he's managing to pleasure his own self for once you close your eyes and continue to touch yourself, imagining it was Cronus touching you instead of yourself.

You block out everything else that's going on, including Karkat's deep, husky moans, as you let your imagination take over. A soft moan escapes your lips as your thumb swipes over your head, replacing the known thought that it was your soft, feminine hand with the thought of Cronus' much bigger, callused hand. The other one of your hands roams over your slightly toned, curvy body, and up to your chest to play with one of your sensitive nipples. Another sweet moan slips out as you pinch it gently between your fingers, imagining Cronus' warm, wet tongue flicking across it.

One of Karkat's moans breaks its way through your little bubble and you can't help but open your eyes to look up at what he's doing. Fuck, he was so adorable with that flushed face of his that reached all the way to his ears, his sweet lips that he was constantly chewing on that were now separated so that the desperate moans and heavy pants could get through. Your eyes travel town to his broad chest, admiring it as it moves with his breathing, and then to those perky nipples that make you bite hard on your lip after you let out a squeaky moan.

You close your eyes to refrain from checking out your brother's body anymore, and speed up the movements of your hand as you feel yourself getting closer, and knowing Karkat must be as well from the pitch change in his voice. The hand on your chest snakes down your body and rests behind you to give you more support as your hips furiously buck up into your hand, and waves of un-bearable pleasure shoot through your body.

"O-oh fuck Kankri I'm gonna cum," Karkat moans, and you catch the darkness in his voice as he speeds up his movements, and the sound of his hand against his wet cock getting louder as he gets rougher with himself. As you hear what he says you feel warmth pile up in your abdomen, knowing you're going to spill any second as well, and you try to sync your movements with Karkat, until you can't hold on any longer and you release. Cum hits your thigh, and a little, well more than you would like, gets onto Karkat's leg as you finish, continuing to stroke yourself gently to milk yourself dry.

Your hand slowly comes to a stop and you pant heavily, looking up at Karkat with a look of exhaustion, not noticing he's about to cum, and his genetic material gets all over your face. That had to be one of the dumbest things you've done in a while, and you hear him chuckle softly through the loudness of his breathing. "N-nice one Kankri, how does it feel to be covered in my cum," Karkat smirks, not even caring that you got some in your eye.

"It feels fantastic Karkat, it's really nice to have warm, and sticky, genetic material right in my eye thank you very much. Why don't you do it again sometime, or even better let me try it to you and see how you like it. I must say that it is simply one hundred percent fantastic. Mmm-mm." You stand up and shove him aside gently to rinse your face, and most importantly your eye out, then actually start to wash yourself before you have to worry about missing the bus.

After you two are done showering, finally, and you are ready for school you meet Cronus downstairs, he's smirking and you have no idea why. You decide not to question him and the two of you, later followed by Karkat walk out to the bus stop, and right as you get there he wraps an arm around. He clears his throat to get your attention and you shyly look up at him to see he is still smirking. "Cronus, what's the face for," you ask dumbly, leaning into him a bit and inhaling his sweet scent.

He chuckles, and you're getting a little frustrated until he leans over and whispers in your ear. "So I heard you and Karkat having some fun in the shower today. If you needed my help you could have just asked."

Your face goes completely red and you look down, "Cronus it's not like that."

"Oh, it's totally like that Cronus. It's so nice to have my cock buried in that sweet soft ass of his," Karkat pipes up.

You glare at him and then look back up at Cronus who has an eye brow raised in question, and shit you're crying. Immediately, you tear your eyes away from Cronus and he tugs you closer to him. Just tell me later when your brother isn't around," he whispers gently into your ear, it tickles a little. You look up at him and nod while wiping your tears away, "alright," you smile weakly.


	3. Authors note

I'm sorry I haven't posted in the past couple of weeks. I've had writers block as well as a couple things come up that make it hard to concentrate, I know I have a lot of people counting on me so I promise to try and update as soon as possible.

-Seyrin


End file.
